Currently human knowledge and the information produced by human in the forms of text, audio, video or multimedia contents are stored in vast repositories of corporate data centers, digital libraries, search engines, and storages of individual computer servers. The only effective tool at the disposal of a knowledge seeker professional for attaining knowledge or information is the service of search engines that provide a great many number of webpages and documents related to a keyword and a subject matter. The researchers have to still sift through countless documents to gain an obscure view of a body of knowledge related to his/her subject matter of interest. This process of knowledge seeking/acquisition needs highly trained professional, is very time consuming, slow, and expensive for both corporations and individuals. Moreover, there is no guarantee to the quality, value, and completeness of the knowledge gained from a human investigation of the body of knowledge related to a subject matter.
Therefore, having a representative content for a body of knowledge that can accurately show the essence and context of the body of knowledge can be beneficial. Composing the representative content by human is very slow, time consuming and needs highly trained professional authorities.